youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WoTee129/Young Justice Disordered Review
My review for Disordered. I would advise you read my review for Failsafe before you read this one, though. This was an... interesting episode, to say the least. I don't think it quite lives up to the standards Young Justice has set for itself, but many parts of it were still fantastic. The therapy sessions with Black Canary were by far the best parts of this episode, but I thought the Forever People were just kind of weird. I'll first cover them, then move on to the more interesting stuff. First of all, I love that I was right about New Genesis and Apokolips's war becoming a plot line in YJ, I think we will definitely see them both more in season two. Failsafe and Disordered both acted together in a mini arc to provide the foreshadow for that conflict. It also seems that it was Apokolips that stole the New Genisphere from the Forever People and delivered it to The Light, and that it is in fact the new partner of The Light. And so it seems that The Light will have something to do with the alien invasion in season two. The Forever People themselves were all right, but they were a little too quirky for gods. I guess because they were "new" gods it is understandable, but still. And I still don't understand what the Sphere is. Is 'she' just a cool bike? No, because she was able to expunge Desaad's influence from Infinity-Man. So what then? Desaad was a great character. His twisted appearance matched his cruel personality. I don't, however, quite understand how the Intergang fits into all of this. It seemed as though they were humans, from Earth, who fell under the influence of Desaad and received access to Apokolips weapons. But where do they stand with The Light? Were they thugs supplied to Desaad by The Light or do they have nothing to do with it? I would like to believe the former is true. But again, we didn't see The Light in this episode so we don't know what they are doing right now and how much they are still involved with the events of YJ. Now, on to the interesting stuff. Disordered was an amazing episode for characterization, as seen in Black Canary's therapy sessions. First we had Superboy walk out on Black Canary after she presumed him to be devastated by the events of Failsafe, and later we learned it was because he didn't in fact feel grief at the time; all he felt was serenity at finally knowing what it was like to be Superman. This is a powerful sentiment, both because it completes a large part of Conner's character, that is to say his desire to be like Superman, while at the same time imposing a large amount of guilt upon Conner for having those feelings when everyone he loved was dying around him. Then we had Artemis putting on her tough, "bad girl" act for Black Canary, an act that was punctured by Black Canary's proposal that she tell the Team her secrets. So Black Canary knows too. It seems that Artemis's "big secret" is simply her family history. Or is there more? Anyway, if Black Canary knows, then I think that her secret, that one at least, is not truly incriminating info. The Team might react badly at first to hearing it, but they will be able to accept it in time. Also, it seems that Artemis does in fact have strong feelings for Wally, strong enough that it is his opinion of her she is most worried about damaging. And then there's Wally. Wally acts like his old, sleazy, womanizing self all throughout the therapy session, but that is the great part. It seems that Wally's method of coping with this trauma is denial, in which he masks his insecurities with a forced air of casual flirtatiousness. This doesn't keep him from almost choking when his extreme reaction to Artemis's death is mentioned, though. When Wally and Artemis finally do realize their feelings for each other, they are going to have a great romance. And even before then, now that they have come this far I expect we will be seeing some new types of interactions between the two of them. Aqualad's reluctance to continue acting as the Team's leader vividly shows his guilt at leaving the Team when they needed him the most, as well as his insecurities towards his ability to lead the Team. M'gann didn't get quite the focus I wanted her to get, but she was still very shaken by her involvement in the recent disaster. I'm not sure that 'unstable' is the right word, but she will certainly be having trouble controlling her powers here on out. Also, what was with M'gann's panic at turning white? Is she in fact a White Martian? I'm not entirely sure how Martian genetics work, but I thought we had at least already established that she is Green. Does her uncle know? Is he her uncle? This is certainly an unexpected development, and I'm not sure where it is going. Robin had one of the best moments of them all. Obviously, he couldn't show any hesitation or regret in doing what was necessary during the fact, but it was appropriate that he showed guilt and remorse afterwards. And I loved that he no longer wants to be the Batman anymore, that he doesn't want to have to make those hard decisions. It is a great foreshadow for his eventual progression into Nightwing. I wonder if we will actually get to see that happen during this show. Overall, this episode was pretty good, and some of it was great, but YJ has had better moments. Category:Blog posts